Faye Velenton
|image = |caption = i do believe i have a case of the vapahs |fullname = Faye Velenton |alias = Fay Eye Candy Tits McGee |age = Primetime |species = Real Human Bean Volleyballer Woo-Man |homeplanet = Erf |hair = Purple |eyes = Sultry |height = Average |weight = Piss Off |affiliation = Outlaw Bebop Camel Beboop Background Character Union |profession = Volleyballer Scrabble Champion Burden |weapons = Sex Appeal Two Letter Words Volleyball Spikes Fashion}} is a half Real Human Bean half Volleyballer from planet Erf. She joins the crew of the Bebop on their adventures to slightly tip the gender ratio in the favour of women, but fails to have any plot relevance. Biography Born on Erf at an unspecified time, Faye soon realised that she would never overcome the glass ceiling because she was unable to speak in sentences and thus unable to complete even the easiest job interview. This was for the best though, since glass is really sharp when you break it and she might have gotten a scar or something. Faye tried to make Dollahs for a while by starting her own business, "Fanservice Unlimited," but unfortunately for her the moe demographic had already overtaken the industry. She was reduced to nothing, and was forced to turn tricks, like balancing beach balls on her nose or rolling a hula hoop, to earn her living. She was later picked up by Spik at a bus stop when he saw that she had purple hair and thus may be a sonic OC. Spik later discovered this was not the case but nonetheless kept her on board because the traffic on the street he found her was really busy and Jet Blak can't parallel park. Characteristics Two big ones. Appearance Faye is a woman, which means she looks like most Real Human Beans but is maybe a bit thinner and has long hair. I would say breasts are an identifying feature but Jet Blak has them so not really. Also her hair is purple, which is a little odd. Personality Faye has very little personality, and is incapable of holding long conversations due to a rare genetic disease called "Relevancitis." Faye initially tried to strike up a friendship with Soznoka offscreen thinking she had the same disease, but Soznoka had temporarily ceased to exist at the time so she gave up. Abilities Faye is the resident expert on the extremely skill based game of scrabble. She has played on every variation of the scrabble board including the super rare red one. Even Ein, who learned from the best, cannot defeat her due to her unlimited supply of two letter words most of which aren't actually real words such as gs, fr, and tb. Faye is also a prodigy at fanservice, and frequently wears bikinis casually even in the snow for some reason. Faye has encyclopedic knowledge of every cat video on dailymotion, which isn't actually a very useful skill so nevermind. Trivia *Faye technically is the only person to ever escape super jail, but that's only because it wasn't real. *Faye is part Volleyballer, a race that is mostly extinct due to their war with the much more advanced Beach Volleyballers. *Faye actually knows several three letter words, but all of them begin with a colon which isn't a scrabble tile. *Faye prefers Ribena to Lemonade, a preference for which she is ruthlessly mocked. *Faye doesn't eat and instead survives through a biological function similar to photosynthesis called "Fanboysynthesis." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang Category:Cobo Beboop